Thrombosis and atherosclerosis are ailments that result from deposition of thrombus or atheromas, respectively, in the luminal walls of blood vessels. When hardened, such deposits typically result in vascular obstruction and reduced blood flow through the lumens of affected blood vessels. Thrombosis and atherosclerosis are most common in the peripheral blood vessels that feed the limbs of the human body, and the coronary arteries, which feed the heart. Stasis, incompetent valves, and trauma in the venous circulation cause thrombosis, particularly occurring as a deep vein thrombosis in the peripheral vasculature. When such deposits accumulate in localized regions of the blood vessel, they can restrict blood flow and cause a serious health risk.
In addition to forming in the natural vasculature, thrombosis is a serious problem in “artificial” blood vessels or autologous blood vessel grafts, particularly in peripheral femoral-popliteal and coronary bypass grafts and dialysis access grafts and fistulas. The creation of such artificial blood vessels requires anastomotic attachment at at least one, and usually at at least two, locations in the vasculature. Such sites of an anastomotic attachment are particularly susceptible to thrombus formation due to narrowing caused by intimal hyperplasia, and thrombus formation at these sites is a frequent cause of failure of the implanted graft or fistula. The arterio-venous grafts and fistulas that are used for dialysis access are significantly compromised by thrombosis at the sites of anastomotic attachment and elsewhere. Thrombosis often occurs to such an extent that the graft needs to be replaced within a few years or, in the worst cases, a few months.
A variety of methods have been developed for treating thrombosis and atherosclerosis in the coronary and peripheral vasculature, as well as in implanted grafts and fistulas. Such techniques include surgical procedures, such as coronary artery bypass grafting, and minimally invasive procedures, such as angioplasty, atherectomy, thrombectomy, thrombolysis, transmyocardial revascularization, etc.
Some techniques for treating thrombosis and atherosclerosis include dissolving clots using thrombolytic agents. Examples of thrombolytic agents include tissue plasminogen activator (tPA), streptokinase, urokinase, etc. Such thrombolytic agents may be delivered systemically or locally. When delivered locally, the treatment may be coupled with mechanical disruption of the clot and evacuation from the vessel lumen.